Through The Looking Glass
by jenamy
Summary: I was listening but my eyes were on McKay the whole time.  He was busy bustling around, shoving things in a pack, one we always took off-world.  "You can't be serious."  McShep. AU-ish.
1. 001

The swish of the doors let me know I'm no longer alone. I know immediately who my intruder is; his near inaudible footsteps always give him away. He remains silent as he moves towards me, close enough till he can sit down beside me.

"You weren't at dinner, they got worried."

I swing my legs back and forth over the edge of the pier; I rolled my eyes.

"They shouldn't worry, I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

I wasn't a threat, besides this city would never let me be one, even if it did, it would do whatever I asked of it. I grinned over at him; he merely shrugged and turned his gaze back to the scene before us; the similar yet very different sky above us. Silence remained between us for a long while. He broke it first.

"When are you going to let go?"

I tensed. This wasn't easy.

"How long did it take you?"

I didn't keep the venom out of my response.

"I haven't yet. I've learned how to live though."

"I don't know how to do that."

It came out as barely above a whisper, but I knew he heard me. After a few moments of intense silence he spoke.

"You will."

We sat a while longer; most till he got bored of doing nothing—such a restless man. He left me alone with my thoughts, bidding me a good night. In a city full of familiar names but strange faces, he's been my constant companion these past two weeks. He's very much unlike the man he reminds me of—that man, I don't even know if he's still alive. He's kept me company at meals—only when his team doesn't require him to be away.

Sometimes we just sit together, other times we talk. We share stories of what we've lost, the worlds we came from. Everyone else still can't decide how to feel about me, my presence was rather unannounced.

"_Calen? I need you to report to lab."_

_I tapped my ear-piece with a smile._

"_Sure thing Doc, see you in a few."_

"_Thank you, Zelenka out."_

_I changed directions and headed to the nearest transporter and pressed the area for the labs. After I made it to the area I noticed a man standing at the end of the hall, as if waiting for someone. Once I took in his dark complexion, his faintly graying hair and that tall, lanky frame that only _he_ could have, I paused mid-step. He grinned—an apology. I offered a strained smile—the best answer I could give. He took up the empty space to my left as I resumed walking towards Lab 5._

"_Can I offer my deepest apology; if it is still unwanted I will kindly never cross your path again."_

_I knew what him uttering those words meant. I also knew how badly he was hurting from my denying him forgiveness. I gave him a curt nod; he'd know what I mean. I arrived with him in tow—Zelenka was not alone. Dr. McKay was seated beside him, both zoned in on the laptop in front of them. My walking companion cleared his throat causing both Doctors to glance up at us._

"_Ah good, you're here. Radek will tell you what you need to do as I cannot."_

_I didn't miss the undertone of McKay's voice. It bothered me too that I couldn't talk to him the way I wanted; rules are rules, even if you're a galaxy away. I noticed Radek pushing his glasses up his nose—_never_ a good sign. I took a few steps in, feeling a presence behind me I knew my companion had followed me in. The doors closed behind us and I felt tension fill the air around me. _

"_Amelia, you are most brilliant and wonderful of underlings I have ever had. I do not need to speak of current goings on; you will catch on, yes."_

_Radek let out a shaky sigh—what had I walked in to?_

"_You will not ask questions, simply take what I give you and speak only to one of two people, a Jack O'Neil or a Sam Carter. Do this for your family, your parents, _both_ of them, if not them, than me. You have very much become daughter I never had. You will make us proud no matter what happens here."_

_I was listening but my eyes were on McKay the whole time. He was busy bustling around, shoving things in a pack, one we always took off-world. I saw him reach for the chain around his neck, pulling it over his head, the soft jingle of tags and plastic seem to override Radek's words. My heart pounds, I know what those tags are, whose they are and what the small flash-drive hanging next to them holds. _

"_You can't be serious."_

_Both freeze and look at me, deadpan look at me. I can read it on their faces—they know we cannot win. McKay walks towards me, his free hand reaching for my left, opening it and dropping the chain onto it. I shake my head as his upper lip trembles just slightly. His eyes wide and full of emotions I'm not supposed to see. Damn rules and regulations, I'm a goddamn proof of how wrong they are. He walks away, stopping a few footsteps away._

"_Here, you need this."_

_Radek hands over the pack with shaky hands. I take it and pull it on, my eyes stinging from tears I cannot let build or fall. He digs in his pocket, pulling out two things, a chain with tags—his—and a flash-drive. I shake my head—NO. He walks towards where McKay's standing, exchanging words I cannot make out. I feel a large hand fall on my shoulder; I turn my head, glancing up at the man behind me._

_He turns me to face him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He bends down, pressing his forehead to my own; a greeting I've witnessed between our base leaders and a group of leaders of people called Athosians. I place my hands on his arms, returning the intimate gesture._

_He pulled back and reached into the small satchel attached at his waist, pulling out a small, leather bound book he always carried with him. His writing—his poetry; I bit my lip as I unwillingly took it from his hands. _

"_Why are you all telling me goodbye?"_

_I turned to face the two Doctors behind me, my gaze narrowing on Dr. McKay._

"_Are you sending me back to Earth? Have I not proven myself worthy of being here?"_

_McKay ducked his head as Radek placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Can you come here please?"_

_I kept my narrowed gaze on him, he met it when I was an arms-reach away. _

"_Calen…_Amelia_…this…this is not easy for, for me to…I love you. You should always know that and _never_ doubt it."_

_I glanced over at Radek who simply had an unnerved look on his face. That was the last thing I saw._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Disclaimer is obvious, I own nothing you recognize (however, I do own [Amelia]Calen).

This is another attempt at an SGA story...it's also an attempt at a plot that I've seen others do.

If you love it, hate it, whathaveyou, feel free to let me know. :)


	2. 002

"Well as soon as I submit this you'll be our newest civilian. I would like to formally welcome you to Atlantis, Amelia Calen. Our Chief Scientist is Dr. Rodney McKay and his second is Dr. Radek Zelenka. Given your circumstances do you have any questions?"

I knew the questions she really wanted, her own; her eyes are begging me to tell her what I know. They have some of the same rules and even stricter regulations; I can't be held responsible for people breaking them. I offered her my sincerest smile.

"No ma'am."

She smiled in return.

"Very well Ms. Calen. I'll turn you over to Carson, he wanted a word with you; I trust you know your way to the infirmary?"

I nodded and she waved me off. I climbed to my feet and headed out of her office. I could feel that familiar buzz in the back of my mind; this city was speaking to me too. I took in the bodies moving about in the control room, Chuck, well he seemed to be in any Atlantis I've come across; I don't think one would flow without him. I made my way down the corridors, each lighting up with dancing colors—I wonder if their McKay would freak out and say it's wasting power. It isn't though.

"Hey."

I smiled up at the man who appeared next to me; he does that often, coming out of no where.

"Hello Specialist Dex."

He smiled down at me and nodded a greeting.

"Where are you headed?"

"Are you avoiding Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard or Teyla of Athos?"

He let out a deep laugh and shrugged—he was avoiding Teyla.

"If you must know I'm headed towards the infirmary, Dr. Beckett requires my presence. Are you going to accompany me? I think he means to question what he found out with my blood work."

"Sure."

We continued onward, falling into our habit of speaking to each other of anything and everything. We finally made our way to the infirmary; we could hear loud voices coming from Dr. Beckett's office. I knew that voice, actually I think everyone could identify that voice. Dex walked forward, knocking rather loudly on the doors. They slid open seconds later, a sheepish looking Dr. Beckett stood next to a red faced Dr. McKay. The latter's eyes went directly to me, staring at me, trying to figure me out. I knew he had questions, questions Elizabeth Weir would never permit answered—at least now without my permission. Even then she would tell them it wasn't her place to tell.

"Ah, Amelia love, do come in, Rodney was leaving."

McKay spluttered and tore his gaze from me, forcing it on Dr. Beckett.

"Carson you're hiding something and it involves _her_"—his hand waved in my direction—"I will find out what it is."

"Dr. McKay, I know the moment you find out the answers to your unasked questions you will wish you remained ignorant of what I am hiding. I am alien to this entire universe, let it remain so. I had parents, parents who loved me relentlessly; in fact it was my father's love that sent me here. If I could find a way back, I would have done so days ago. However, I know that I would return to nothing but destruction, and to go back would have made my father's sacrifice done so in vain. I will not do that to him."

He moved to speak and I held up my hand. His eyes locked onto my own, narrowing.

"I am not finished speaking. If you require the truth then so be it, but you will come to me for answers, and since you seem to have trouble being in my presence I find that what you so desperately seek will remain lost to you."

His mouth gaped; I hadn't meant to sound so cruel, especially to him.

"Rodney, I think it best that you go along now."

He left without a word. Turned on his heel and left; Dr. Beckett's shoulders slumped a little as he sat back down in his chair. I stepped further into the room, Dex following close behind. I noticed Dr. Beckett give an odd look in his direction.

"He knows everything actually."

He nodded, a small smile flashing across his face.

"Very well then; so Amelia, I'm sure you know why I've asked you here."

I grinned.

"You realized exactly whose genes I possess."

"Aye, and while I find it odd, I can't find it unbelievable. You truly do not wish to tell?"

_I felt a hand on my shoulder, roughly pushing me sideways. I stumbled from the rough shove, catching myself on a crate—there are no crates in lab 5. I glanced around, I didn't recognize anything. I took a moment to gather my wits, the flash-drive was still tightly clutched in my left hand, I had my knife in my thigh holster—no gun. The room I was in was spacious, cavernous even. I glanced around, from what I could tell it was storage of some sort. I turned around and found myself staring at, well myself. Or rather my reflection, but behind it I could still see the grim faces of McKay and Zelenka. _

_I noticed Ronon step into their space, he mouthed something I couldn't make out and the Doctors stepped aside. He had a stool in his hands, he looked directly at me—I was still frozen in place, I couldn't move—then swung the stool in front of him. As their image began to shatter and flutter in pieces I realized what they had just done. I reached towards the mirror in front of me, touching only solidity. The tears I was forced to hold in, I could no longer keep from falling. _

_Despite the wetness on my cheeks I steeled myself, I was told to find a Jack O'Neil or a Sam Carter. I knew I would be looking for people I would not recognize. I searched the room for a door, finding one I headed towards it. I glanced up as I reached for the handle, a camera, someone would notice my presence and come searching for me. The hallway outside of the room let me know that whoever finds me wouldn't know to determine if I was friendly or not. _

_I had the inkling to head to my right, so I did. I turned corner after corner, finding a staircase I took them up. Two flights up I exited the stairwell and found myself in another long stretch of corridor. I heard yelling coming from one of the rooms, a door was left open just a jar and I peeked in. A woman with blonde hair was arguing with a short, semi-stocky, balding man with glasses. I wiped my face and squared my shoulders and knocked on the door. Their voices faltered before quieting and footsteps rushed to the door._

"_Daniel, I swear, how many ti—you're not Daniel."_

_She had on an Air Force uniform, I glanced at her nametag—Carter. Perhaps she was Sam's wife._

"_No ma'am. I am looking for a Jack O'Neil or a Sam Carter."_

_The man behind her laughed and she gave me a flat stare. Then her eyes widened after a few moments of starting at me—almost as if she recognized me, that's impossible. _

"_I'm Sam, Samantha Carter, what can I do for you?"_

_I raised my eyebrow—Sam was a woman here? That's beside the point right now. I stretched out the hand with the flash-drive and she took it._

"_This explains everything. I'm not sure what's on it, but Dr. McKay was precise in making sure that O'Neil or Carter were the ones to see what's on it."_

_She glanced at me while she moved away, placing the drive into one of the many computers on the tables around the room. _

"_You know Rodney McKay? I'm sorry, I just came back from Atlantis a month or so ago and you don't seem familiar at all."_

_A voice I will never hear again broke through the tiny speakers. We all turned to the computer screen and there was McKay, uniform pristine, no wrinkles, not a hair out of place and he looked unnerved as he stared just a little to the left of the camera._

"_I hope that the person or persons watching this are O'Neil and or Carter. You've come across Amelia Calen Sh—she is a member of the Atlantis mission. She is not from the one you currently hold, she is from an alternate universe or reality, whichever term you prefer. This should not be hard for you all to comprehend. Our Atlantis is strictly a military based operation, no civilians were permitted travel. She should be sent to your Atlantis and placed under your Rodney McKay's direction..."_


	3. 003

"My parents are dead Dr. Beckett. Just because someone here has the same name does _not_ make them my parent."

He sighed and slouched into his chair, rubbing tiredly at his temples.

"I dinnae mean it like that. I simply mea—"

I arched an eyebrow. I knew exactly what he meant.

"I know what you meant. My parents loved each other and they were together long before they _ever_ stepped foot inside Atlantis. Their counterparts here, I'm sure never knew the other exited _till _Atlantis. Besides your expedition is under U.S. command, despite the internationalities present, their military isn't exactly open minded. I will not go on record and ruin the life one of these men has set for himself. You cannot ask me to do that."

I held his gaze, steady and sure. He was more interested in the genetics and the process in which I was created than to tell my parents' counterparts I have their same genes. I felt a large hand on my shoulder—Specialist Dex. I relaxed my shoulders just barely and he removed his hand.

"Very well, I'm sorry to have brought it up. You cannae deny that you look li—"

"If no one has said anything so far I'm content to remain quiet. I know you're all here as explorers, but where I came from, we didn't go out and make allies; we went out and defeated the enemy. We didn't have the option to watch out for collateral damage; however your expedition does and takes it to heart. Can you really afford the damage you'll do if you tell _them_ who I really am?"

He moved to speak again and I stood up, cutting him off.

"What you _can_ share with everyone else on this expedition, if they want answers to questions, _ask_ them to_ me_."

I turned and left his office. Rushing through the infirmary, ignoring the smiles and nods of greeting and headed towards the hall; once outside I didn't bother waiting for Dex. I wanted to be alone and I knew the only place I wanted to be, I didn't have anymore. I hoped this Atlantis had my spot.

I rushed to the nearest transporter and hit the spot for the northwestern pier; Atlantis would tell me if I was in danger and so far I've gotten the go ahead. I exited the transporter and took in a deep breath—musky scent of waterlogged space. Perhaps they haven't been out this far yet, they seemed to be terrified of exploring their own city, yet they could go out and explore a galaxy they knew nothing about.

I took the stairs up the tower I was in, knowing—or rather hoping—there was still a small balcony at the top. I opened the door at the top and smiled at the small alcove that appeared before me. I loved this spot 'cause despite all the towers with balconies, this one was actually faced towards the center of the city, all others faced outwards. When I was little my parents would take me out to this spot, my Father pressed against the wall, my carrier pressed back to chest against him and then I would be in front. Arms wrapped around me from one while the other toyed with my hair.

"Oh."

I turned to the noise—how did I not realize someone was already here? I glanced over at them and my eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would come this far out."

He stared at me, anger and something else present in his eyes. I turned to move and he held up his hand.

"I want answers and if you're anything like who I think you are, well, you meant it when you told me I have to go to you. So sit, we're going to talk, I mean we should obviously, you were sent here specifically with my name in tow. What are you waiting for, move."

I let myself smile, just barely, but it was enough. I moved over to the edge where his legs dangled over, his arms resting along the rail in front of him. A few powerbar wrappers were spread around him, a few unopened littered the space too. I sat myself down beside him, dangling my own legs over the edge.

"What do you want to know?"

He scoffed and mumbled something to himself before I felt his gaze; heavy and weighted linger on my profile.

"You're mine, or rather my counterpart's; what I want to know is who was the woman?"

I couldn't hold in the laugh that erupted from deep within me. I laughed harder at his panicked monologue of worry and how it really wasn't funny that I should be laughing; was I laughing 'cause it would've been apparent that he was the woman in the relationship because surely my other parent, no matter what universe they came from would never willingly lay back and spread their legs.

I finally caught my breath and let myself look at him, this version of Dr. Rodney McKay. He was shorter, slightly broader, just as thick, but those eyes, they were the same no matter where I went. Oh, and that familiar slant of his mouth; McKay wouldn't be McKay without it.

"There was no woman. I was born with the assistance of a piece of Ancient technology, one which your city does not hold. I've looked."

His mouth gaped a little and I chuckled again. I reached a hand out and gently touched his arm, offering a small smile.

"Dr. McKay, my Father chose _you _out of the many others to pick as my new guardian. I see a lot of him in you."

He looked as if he were lost for words. I reached to the chain around my neck and tugged it from beneath my shirt, then pulling it over my head. I handed him the chain holding six single tags and a small flash drive. He mouthed the names; I held them in certain order. The one on the bottom would tell him he was correct. His eyes widened slightly and a soft gasp escaped as he brushed a fingertip over the name on the last tag. His eyes met mine and I nodded.

"My carrier; the one who grew me inside and gave me life—that was the title the Athosians gave. They said I was a gift to be cherished from the Ancients."

"Who were the others to you?"

He offered my chain back; I took it, clutching the bundle in a fist. I sighed before opening my hand and lifting off the first, my own, and singling out the second.

"Radek Zelenka; he was my mentor, my second father in a sense. I couldn't be under my Father's command, conflict of interests, so I was under Radek's. He taught me everything he knew. It killed him to be the one to push me through that mirror, but he knew despite how long they've lasted, my Father would never be able to bare that guilt."

I fiddled with the third before going to the fourth.

"Ronon Dex; he was nothing like your Dex. He wasn't even military. His father was second in command in their government, he was a scholar. I have a book of his poetry in my room. He was one of my two best friends. He was there the day I watched our John Sheppard be murdered. I also know that he'd died of shame if I never told him I forgave him the day I came here.

"I left Atlantis at age ten; it was deemed unsafe after Sheppard's death. I told Ronon I hated him that day, for just leaving his body behind like that. Scooping me up in his long arms, holding me tightly against his chest as he ran with all he had towards our city entrance. I didn't care that it was an order to get me to safety, he was leaving someone behind."

I could feel the corners of my eyes stinging with building tears. If anyone in this city had a right to know all of this, it would be the man sitting next to me. I went to the first tag.

"This one, in essence, is yours. I never told him the day that John Sheppard died, well the morning after I was hidden away in his office in the control tower…that was the first time I had ever seen my Ronon look like the one you have here. Three people stood in the gate room in front of the closing wormhole, all covered in blood and mud; I had never been terrified of my Father till that moment. No one hurt anyone my Father cared about, not like that; I found out at sixteen they had committed a small form of genocide to that race of people."

I singled out the third and pointed to me. I went for the fifth tag and bit my lip.

"You loved him."

I glanced over at him, nodding at his statement. I did love the man whose name I held in my hand—I loved all of them—but he was different.


	4. 004

"Evan Lorne fell in love with me the moment I was placed into his arms when I was a few hours old. With the exception of my parents, he was the only other person it was rumored I ever slept or quieted down for. I kissed him when I was sixteen and he was pushing forty; he was always the gentleman though, respecting my parents' wishes and me.

"I returned to Atlantis as a Major at twenty-four, he was forty-eight. I didn't care he was old enough to be my father, he was one of my best friends growing up and I loved him. I was only with him once, he was fifty-two; fraternization wasn't an issue in our regulations. However, Torren, Son of Teyla kept any other advances at bay."

I chuckled a little before continuing.

"Torren took a liking to me the very first time he was permitted to visit along side his mother. I think more or less it was because of how I came to existence than who I was as a person. However, he begged his mother for eighteen months if he could choose me as his wife. She eventually told him it was my choice. I took a liking to him; he was very close in age to me, something Evan took badly. He visited often, with or without his mother. I went to their city on occasion and was asked once to be his companion for the duration of their four day harvest festival. I was given permission to stay; my Father said I deserved to be happy. Upon my return, I went to my quarters and found a small package on my bed.

"I opened the envelope and found a slew of photos from the past four days, all of Torren and I. All of me smiling up into his face, most of which while we were dancing. I knew exactly who took them, but he had no right to be jealous. Evan is an artist no matter where I've visited. In some he's a photographer, in others he's a musician, he draws and paints and in a few he writes. Mine loved photography and drawing. He must've had hundreds of pieces dedicated to me, most of which were from my childhood—and no he was not one of those freaks—that he gave to my parents. Three days prior to me coming here his body was sent back through the ring; the only one of his team to be returned.

"I was told to go through his things, take what I wanted before everything else was sent back to his sister on Earth. The only thing of his I took was his collection of his sketchbooks."

I wiped at the lone tear that fell down my cheek. I could see sorrow reflecting in those blue eyes staring directly into my own. I took a deep breath before glancing down and shifting to the last tag in my small collection. I glanced over at him, I knew the pain I felt at that small name, the great weight behind it; all of it was present in my stare.

"They had met in Colorado, between college and the Air Force, they had plenty of interactions. It was a math tournament that brought them together, both geeks to the core, regardless if they wanted to admit it freely."

I jiggled the tag.

"He made the first move, cornered my Father in one of the rooms left for the competitors at one of the tournaments; demanded a date from him, left him no option to say no. That first date led to many more and the rest is history pretty much. They made it through the Ori and were asked to be the leaders of the Atlantis mission. The best of the best were chosen to fight the war against a group of people called the Geni.

"They got married in Athos; a man named Halling did their joining ceremony. Two years into their tour I came about. My parents were exploring one of the outer labs and naturally turned something on by merely stepping into the room and hey, new and shiny and they were like kids in a toy store. Nine months later I was welcomed into the world and became something of a mascot for them, a beacon of hope. I was what reminded them of why they were there, fighting an enemy that was so close to discovering our world."

I had shifted in my tale, my knees pulled to my chest, facing him as I told him of a life that could've been his. Despite what I've told Carson, he is my Father, there is no other Rodney McKay, just one in each universe. I could tell he was hanging on to my every word, everything twisting and slotting into place—finally making sense for him. He growled and tapped his ear; someone must be calling for him.

"This better be an emergency, you've interrupted something very, very important, something that your—oh, sorry Colonel. _Yes_, she's with me, why else would there be two life signs this far out…yes _mother_. McKay out."

His eyes widened and he brought his hand to his mouth.

"Calen, I, I should've thought before I said that, I didn't, I just—"

I smiled.

"It's fine Dr. McKay. I've had a long time to accept his death."

His jaw dropped.

"I was married to John Sheppard?"

I laughed again, this time he joined me. When he smiled, his eyes crinkled just like my Father's and that's when I felt everything I had been keeping at bay come to the surface. My laughs turned into sobs and tears streamed down my cheeks as I curled into myself even more. I hadn't broken down yet which is why this was so sudden.

"I'm sorry! I'm not very good at this sort of thing…is there, I mean, can I…"

I heard him shifting and then I felt arms tentatively wrap themselves around my shoulders. I tensed slightly before relaxing into his embrace, untangling my limbs so I could wrap them around him. He maneuvered me till I was in his lap, his hands gently rubbing small circles up and down my back; I clung to him like the lifeline he literally was.

After a while I moved to pull away and I felt his hand press me back to his chest.

"No, you're going to stay like this till you're certain you have the strength to get up. I don't care how long that's going to take. If you go down on the way to your quarters I cannot help you get back up, bad back."

I couldn't help but smile into his neck and cling on tighter. I muttered a thank you and I'm sure he heard me, or at least understood me. I'm not sure how long we sat out there, him holding me like a small child with a scratched knee, comforting me in a way I hadn't realized I needed. My fingers ached from their desperate grip in his jacket; I'm certain his back ached, but knowing he was willing to sit here with me like this, I knew that my Father had picked the right McKay to send me to.


	5. 005

I jolted awake. I could no longer feel the breeze, let alone any air flow for that matter—I had been brought inside. To my room apparently; I glanced around and my eyes fell on the shadowy outline of a figure on one of the chairs—Specialist Dex. I could tell my gasp, or scream or whatever I let out woke him. His gaze was a heavy weight on me.

"I'm okay. You didn't have to stay…but thank you."

He stood and moved to my bed, sitting himself down at my feet. His hand coming to rest over one of my ankles, giving it a slight squeeze; some of these people were afraid of him?

"Sheppard was looking for McKay, I was asked to help."

I knew what he wasn't saying, just as he knew what I wasn't. I felt his gaze flicker across my face; he always did that when we were alone. He'd measure the bridge of my nose, slide down its slope. Dance across the width of my cheeks, flutter over the curve of my lips, and linger on my eyes.

"_Um look, um, your name is, Calen right? Yes, well, you are going to be babysat by the cave man while I go help get Zelenka and his team out of one of the far south-west pier labs. You don't get to stay here because I'd really rather you not accidentally turn something on that no one knows what it does…go play or something…whatever it is people like you do."_

_I glanced up at the tall man that stood behind Dr. McKay, his arms crossed over his chest—this was their Ronon Dex? I smirked to myself; I could so put him on his back. I turned my attention back to McKay._

"_You think I'm five McKay? Fine, I get your need for the sitter, but seriously, I'm more than capable of working on experiments, I am a scientist!"_

_He narrowed his eyes at me._

"_You're an English major, an _English_ major! That's your Doctorate, not science! I read your file!"_

_He threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the lab. I turned my attention back to Specialist Ronon Dex. Yeah I could definitely take him. He's a lot younger than the one I'm used to, and a lot stronger, but he's the same height and I know exactly where his weakness is. I hopped off the table I was sitting on and grinned up at him._

"_What's fun to do around here? You guy shave a sparring room?"_

_Something akin to amusement flashed through his eyes and he just grunted and turned on his heel—at least this one wouldn't wax poetic about me. I followed him to a transporter then down a few halls before he opened a door where Teyla of Athos and a man in military issue sweats were circling each other with bantos rods. Without even glancing at our intrusion, she spoke._

"_Good afternoon Ronon, Ms. Calen. If you wish to use the room, I am sure the Major and I could locate to another of the smaller gyms."_

_With two swift swipes she had caught the Major behind his left knee and had him pinned to the mat, both their chests heaving and visible body parts glistened with a sheen of sweat; so they had been at this for a while. She smiled down at the men then helped him and I froze when he turned to face us. _

"_Ah, Major Lorne have you not met our newest addition? This is Ms. Amelia Calen. She is from another time and is now under Dr. McKay's guardianship. Ms. Calen, this is Major Lorne."_

_His blue eyes met mine and I swear I saw something like recognition flash through his. He quickly wiped his hands on his pants and held out a hand._

"_Evan, Evan Lorne; nice to meet you."_

_I smiled and inside I felt my heart jolt with an ache I still had not had time to even recognize. I forced my outward appearance to remain calm and collected and watched in silence as he and Teyla gathered their things and left Specialist Dex and myself alone. The second the doors swished shut I felt hands grab out for me and I quickly spun out of their reach. _

_I turned and faced the larger man, silently willing him to do his worst—he accepted. Reaching down and picking up the freshly abandoned set of rods, he tossed me a pair and the other he clutched and twirled in his hands. I did the same, measuring their length and their weight with each spin. The left was slightly heavier and would work to my advantage. We began to circle each other and I could tell he thought I would be the one to go down._

"_You related to Sheppard where you come from?"_

_I raised an eyebrow as I spun out of one of this outward slashes. _

"_The others don't see it, but I do, you look too much like Sheppard _and_ McKay."_

_He ducked from one of my swings and I tilted my head just slightly. _

"_And here I thought you talked less than the version of you I left behind."_

_He narrowed his eyes and paused for just a second before my right rod nailed him in his left thigh. He shook his head and returned to his fighting stance. I let him circle me once, standing there unmoving—it unsettled him. _

"_You giving up?"_

_I shook my head and twirled a stick in a lazy circle._

"_Just waiting for some actual competition to show up."_

_He let out a small chuckle and mumbled something that sounded like McKay under his breath. He lunged unexpectedly, but I saw it; I always would. I crouched low, letting his shoulders hover over me before I twisted myself along the curve of his side, bringing both rods up at the same time, my right tucking into his abdomen and my left sliding just behind his right knee. We flipped till he was on his back and I knelt above him. His hair was splayed across the floor and his eyes wide and locked onto me. I smiled down at him and patted his shoulder after I tossed the rods behind me._

"_Nice to meet you Specialist Dex; I'm hungry, can we go to the cafeteria now for some lunch?"_


End file.
